Reality
by Ireallylikecomputergames
Summary: After an aborted genocide run Frisk resets. There are only two differences this time. A creepy shadow is following Frisk around and both Chara and Sans are missing. Meanwhile Sans is on the Surface with a very hated someone in his head. Rated T for dank memes. The world may become darksouls-esque. Next update should be in a day or two. Aus and other universes will be mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

…

…

…

 **You still here?**

…

…

…

 **Well, I'm back. It's also been a long time. So please settle down and enjoy th-**

 **PRAISE THE SUN** [/T]/ \\[T]/ \\[T\\]

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Ch. 1 -_-'

In the year 201X monsters escaped the underground with the help of Frisk. Things didn't go very well as another war started up only days after the escape. In a desperate attempt to stop the war Frisk reset, and started a genocide timeline.

Sans looked down the hall at the human teenager, the murderer. Maybe it would have been better if the teenager hadn't reset. Maybe everyone would still be alive… It was the same movements as the last time they'd fought, bones, blasters, bones, and some more blasters. He knew it was useless as each time he beat Frisk down she just loaded a save, and every time she loaded a save she dodged his attacks better. Soon, after 9001 tries Frisk got through the special attack.

Frisk watched as Chara dodged attacks and tried to hit Sans with her knife. As this happened Frisk thought about everything that had led up to this, the war, selling her soul to Chara, resetting, and starting this horrid route. Everyone she had killed, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, even that one froggit she killed in the ruins. Their last words still lingered in her mind. Turning her focus back on to the battle she saw Chara finish dodging the special move. At this point she knew the battle was over. Sans was tired and was about to fall asleep. At least after that there would be a swift end to the last survivors.

Sans was tired. So, he did what any sensible person would do, fall asleep on the spot. All of a sudden he heard a whoosh of something cutting through the air. He dodged, "did you think you could actually-". The knife came too fast and to strong. Sans knew that there was no way to dodge. The knife connected and there was silence. A bright light filled the room and there was a loud blast. Frisk was quickly jerked back into reality. After so long, Frisk felt something. The soft monster dust resting on her arms, the knife in her hands, and mostly the absence of Chara. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her back, like she was finally free.

Interestingly enough the first thought that came to her mind wasn't to reset and start over, it was to finish what Chara started. Shaking her head to clear it of its thoughts she pressed the reset button.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Frisk woke up on a bed of flowers with no memory of how she got there. Somehow though, this felt strangely nostalgic and very déjà vu-y. Ignoring the strong sense of déjà vu she looked around. It was a small clearing, bright yellow flowers, some old pillars, and the sun shining overhead through the hole. Deciding to venture onwards Frisk got up and dusted herself off. She had only walked a couple of steps before a flower popped up in front of her. This itself was strange enough, but what made the encounter even stranger was that the flower had a face. "Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower. Golly, you must be so confused." Frisk nodded her head. "Well, since no one else is around I guess little old me will have to do. Down here we share happiness through these… friendliness pellets." At this point Flowy had summoned a bunch of glowing little pellets in the air. Curiosity got to Frisk and she reached for one of the pellets. The moment she touched the pellet pain shot throughout her entire body. She fell to her knees and started spitting blood. "YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Frisk just cowered on the ground as Flowey surrounded her with some more "friendliness pellets". A whooshing sound was heard and flowy was knocked into the air almost comically. Just a few meters away was a humanoid goat? Frisk rubbed her eyes. Either these were some really good drugs or this was actually happening. "Such a cruel monster, picking on poor defenseless things." Snapping back to reality, Frisk opened her mouth to protest but then stopped knowing that the monster could easily kill her if it wanted to. Sighing as she got up again with weak legs she followed goat mom to the big archway.

Sans looked around, everything was dark and black. The darkness flowed against him like liquid. A voice called out, " ." This, however was extremely garbled and in a language Sans couldn't understand. Sans just shrugged it off as something in his mind. Turning his attention back on to the endless dark that lay in front of him Sans sat down and planned his next course of action. Unfortunately sleep, like a drug slowly overcame him, like every single time he attempted to stop the kid prematurely. As if there were a cosmic being forcing him to not intervene until the very last minute. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was the dark like a blanket wrapping and flowing around him.

Sans's eye snapped open. He looked around the room with relief realizing that the kid had reset again. 'Maybe she won't be such a genocidal freak this time' he thought to himself as he threw the covers off and got up. It was this moment when he realized that he wasn't in his room and his hands and legs were very… fleshy. Despite at least appearing calm and collected when genocide was happening this caused him to visibly panic. 'What had happened? Where am I? And why the fuck was he a human?' these thoughts all raced through his heads a he ran around the room in a panicked frenzy trying to find some clues. After an hour or so of searching he got tired. The only thing that he had kept from the underground was his outfit. Deciding to explore the rest of the house he opened the door and slowly crept out.

It had taken Sans nearly six hours to search the entire house completely and he hadn't found anything useful or anything that might give him a lead on what he was doing here. Tired and exhausted Sans plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Breaking news! Donald Trump has just becom-!" "If you want a clean shiny house use ho-!" " **SHREK IS LOVE SHREK IS LI-!** " flipping through the channels Sans never found anything interesting or useful. It seemed that human culture was filled with only "dank memes". Deciding to take a break from TV and eat he opened the fridge and peered inside. Inside were several ready to eat hot cats and dogs along with several bottles of mustard and ketchup. Strangely, in his human form chugging ketchup was revolting. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of mustard, opened it, and began chugging. The exact moment after Sans finished the bottle of mustard, his skin began flaking off. 'Uh oh…'

 **So, what do you guys think? Like? Hate? Criticism is ok as long as it's constructive. B0i!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, I'm back again.**

 **I looked at that stats and decided my fanfic was doing good enough.**

 **So, I have another chapter for you guys.**

 **Also I do not own Undertale or CSGO. (I wish I did ;_;)**

 **Don't forget to…**

 **PRAISE THE SUN [/T]/ \\[T]/ \\[T\\]**

Ch.2 (O-O)

The past day and a half had not been going well for Sans. Immediately after chugging the bottle of mustard, he had reverted back to a skeleton. Afraid that a human might see him he chugged a bottle of ketchup to see if it had a reverse effect. It did and now he was back to his human form. The only positive thing about this is that he still kept his height from the human form. This was either because the wherever he was before altered him or it unlocked the growth spurt he never had. When the initial shock faded, he accessed the only computer in the house to search of if there was anything on the first Human-Monster war. He did find some evidence that it existed, but just for the sake of it he searched up his name. When he clicked on the images button he almost instantly froze with terror of how big perverts humans could be. The last thing he said before he fainted was "cancer…"

Sans woke up on the ground and shivered as the first things that came to his mind were the pictures from the day before. Somebody rang his doorbell so he got up and dragged himself to the door. He had expected a salesperson or something like that, but what he hadn't expected was someone from the bank asking him to pay his taxes. Sans did a quick search of his pocket and came up with 20 gold. Apparently this was enough and the sales person went away with a happy smile on his face. Meanwhile, Sans walked back to the computer. Maybe he would try some of the games installed on the device.

Seven hours and 69 bottles of soda later sans was still going strong. This game, called CSGO was addicting to Sans. He didn't know why, but it was just so appealing. Playing as a Counter-Terrorist and stop the Terrorists from damaging innocent lives, or playing as a Terrorist fight and killing for what you believed in or just for the sake of it. After another hour and getting to level 3 there was a whisper in his head 'This is good, very good! Now the smiley trashbag likes killing a little bit more.' At first Sans thought it was the soda getting to him but the voice spoke once more, 'I don't think he's noticed me yet.' Despite not wanting to turn away from the game Sans spoke back, 'who are you' There was no answer. Deciding to give up Sans turned back to his game. "Aw… I got killed again"

After leading Frisk through several traps and puzzles, the goat woman had been kind enough to give her a cell phone in case she needed help.

After handing frisk the cell phone, Toriel hid behind a pillar to see the teenager's true intention. To see if the teenager could handle herself in the ruins. After going through pitfalls. Rock moving puzzles (with moving rocks) she finally got to a large tree that also seemed to be a house. Hearing footsteps behind her Frisk froze and slowly turned around. Behind her was Toriel, covered in leaves and dust. It was pretty obvious that she was following Frisk around the room. "For no reason in particular, what do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" "Well… I don't care that much, but chocolate is much better than both." Toriel was left standing there speechless. 'Maybe Chara changed some of my likes and dislikes when she took control. I've liked chocolate before she took control anyways.'

Frisk usually wasn't one to question why people had so much junk in their houses but the literal amount of kiddy stuff stuffed into the bedrooms and closets made her think that either goat mom was a hoarder, or she just really, really, really likes kids. In the closets that weren't stuffed full of kids toys there were just rows upon rows of light green shirts with single yellow stripes run horizontally through the center. 'Just like Chara's…' Frisk inwardly grimaced as these probably were Chara's old shirts. Chara had told her about her past.

 _'"So, you wanted to know why I'm here? Why I murdered so many?" Frisk nodded her non-physical head. "It's all because the monsters are too weak to defend themselves. If they can't even take a small human child with a knife they, they can't possibly defeat a human military with all of their guns, tanks, etc. So, I'm testing them, seeing if they can put up any fight with me. So far, the only one who has ever put up a fight is the smiley trashbag. Long story short, I'm trying to make the monsters stronger so there won't be a repeat of the last timeline." Frisk mentally stared a Chara with a confused look. "Also, I like monsters better than humans in the first place."'_

Leaving her thoughts, Frisk barely heard Toriel calling her to come for pie. When she got to the dining room, a large sweet smelling pie was sitting on the table. "I made a chocolate, cinnamon, butterscotch pie for you, my child." When hearing this, Frisk was disgusted. She didn't like other flavors mixed with chocolate. Taking a small slice of pie to not be rude Frisk used the fork given to her to scoop a small piece and ate it. She originally expected it to taste like piece of shit, but the pie proved her wrong as the other flavorings really only added on to the chocolate, making it taste even better. It only took Frisk two and a half minutes to gobble down the entire pie. When she was done she let out a great bug burp. "Thanks for the pie goat woman!" "You're welcome. Also I would prefer you call me Toriel or mom" "Sure Toriel!"

The pie had a higher amount of sugar than Frisk thought. So, she was bouncing of the walls for nearly 2 hours before she finally got tired and went to bed. Toriel sighed as she sat down on her armchair. She took out a book full of stories from the Human-Monster war and flipped it open to the section about soldiers. This one was by one called Grillby.

 _'It's been years since the war started. The humans have slowly, but surely pushed us farther and farther back. Now the only land we have left are a couple of islands and the lands around Mt. Ebbot. There is no doubt that the human fleets will attack from the seas. Today is also the 450_ _th_ _anniversary of the monster kingdom. Many monsters would've been parading out on the streets dancing and laughing, but the current situation has caused tension in every from and shape to rise up. Brothers and sisters no longer trust each other, widows cry every night, mourning the dead soldiers. And me, killing dozens of humans every day. I even got promoted to Colonel. I feel no regret for every life lost, nor am I elated with every human killed. Many monsters hate humans with passion. Some have even claimed that humans where inherently evil. All of the propaganda lining the streets, calling for monsters to defend their own purity, they are all full of lies. Monsters have committed atrocities even the worst humans couldn't dream of. The kidnapping of thousands of human children and teenagers by the royal guard, all for a power hungry king. The king eventually got his just desserts a few years ago when he tried to use determination and melted to dust. Unfortunately the damage was unfixable. The humans, enraged for the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of innocent youths called for war and the blood of the monsters. Most of the monster kingdom wasn't prepared for the incoming onslaught. Even the new king, Asgore with all his foresight and planning couldn't predict how many resources the humans put into growing their armies. United under the idea of revenge, the humans surged forward with cannons, muskets, and massive navies. Nearly a fifth of monster land was captured within the first day. Now we're faced with a losing war and it's almost certain that the humans will not be lenient with the punishment.'_

Closing the book, Toriel got up and got ready for bed.

Inside of Waterfall Undyne was having a nightmare. It would play over and over again. A human running through the underground killing as she went. First the queen, then sweet cinnamon roll Papyrus, too innocent to experience such malice and hate, after that she went down, even with her undying form, Mettaton tried to put up a fight but was cut down instantaneously. In the dream Alphys tried to evacuate everyone, but there was no one to evacuate. The human killed and slaughtered her way to judgement hall where Papyrus's missing brother was waiting for the human. At this point Papyrus's brother and Asgore were the only monsters left alive because the human's actions had caused her to commit suicide. 'That fucking bastard!' But the human never got past Papyrus's brother and the nightmare would just start over.

Undyne wanted to believe this had not happened. That this was just a dream. However in her soul there was an overwhelming feeling of dread. She knew that this had happened multiple times and every time she could not stop it.

The nightmares stopped at the supposed crack of dawn. Undyne woke up in cold sweat. Yet she had a new resolve and was filled with determination. Every human must be killed and their soul harvested before they could cause permanent damage.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

At the same time, Papyrus was having nightmares as well. Every night it would be the exact same one. His brother standing in front of a strange portal oozing darkness and disowning him before stepping into the portal and disappearing. Every single time Papyrus tried to reach for his brother the portal would disappear right before he touched it.

While Papyrus was been depressed and generally just unhappy, Sans was getting addicted to fanfiction and CSGO. During his entire time in the human world Sans hadn't even thought of his brother once and that exact moment was no exception. Also Sans was slowly being infected by the fandom… (o_0)

 **Like it? Hate it? Praise it like the sun? Either way I'll still be cranking out more and more chapters. Also do you guys think I should be cruel to the characters or should I be nice? Please answer.**

 **B0i!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H0i!**

 **I saw the reviews and I read them all.**

 **I'll try to use your guys' advice in the story.**

 **Any ways…**

 **PRAISE THE SUN [/T]/ \\[T]/ \\[T\\]**

 **I do not own Undertale or Darksouls.**

Chapter.3 (^ω^)

As Sans was slowly wasting in front of the computer, he was vaguely aware of something trying to escape his mind and soul. He was too preoccupied with fanfiction so, he ignored it.

Sans, was in fact genuinely intrigued with Undertale fanfiction. He really wanted to know what the humans thought about him and the rest of the underground. Unfortunately this took up much of his time and it wasn't very productive at anything. In fact he had become even lazier than when he was in the underground. Sans had now become a literal representation of a couch potato, round, still, and lazy. He had sunken so far down into his own little fanfiction world that he almost didn't notice the sound of glass breaking outside.

What he saw next would change the entirety of that timeline.

(0-0)

A shadowy figure sat on a chair in a room filled with so much tech, that lighting wasn't needed as the screens and other electronics provided enough light to see. A small smile appeared on his face while he viewed all of the recordings.

 _'The end will come, this chain of timelines are already fading and burning out. Soon, the real world will be the last place they can escape to. Even then, they still aren't safe…'_

"Welp, it's time."

And with that the figure teleported out of the room.

(0v0)

Papyrus wasn't one to be sad. However, this changed after his brother disappeared and was never found again. There have been rumors and theories going on. Some say that Sans somehow escaped to the surface. Others speculate that he might've just overdosed on ketchup. Either way, Sans was gone and Papyrus had never gotten over it. He gave up on all of his dreams. He gave up on joining the royal guard, being popular, and having friends. After years of searching he finally gave up. To this day, he locks himself in his own house. Monsters often see him lying on the floor and feeling like garbage.

'Another one of those dreams again huh?'

Papyrus thought to himself as he got up from another fitful night's sleep. It had been nearly half a decade since his brother… Sans had disappeared. He didn't know why or how, but he knew it had to be linked to the dreams he had since the disappearance. Since then he had searched for Sans. Even Undyne and some other monsters helped too, but Sans didn't seem to be anywhere in the entire underground. Alphys had a theory that Sans had been erased from the timeline entirely.

"BUT THAT CAN'T BE TRUE RIGHT?"

Realizing he just said it out loud he quickly covered his mouth up. Even though there was no one else inside the house his voice was still rather loud, meaning that some monster might hear him babble on and on.

"WELL, I GUESS IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WATING."

(0_0💢)

Frisk had gotten a rather good night's sleep in comparison to other main characters (other than Sans, he didn't sleep at all), but she had a feeling that she was being constantly watched. Whenever she turned around, there would be nothing except her shadow. She swore that her shadow had smirking at one point though. Eventually Toriel got worried of course.

"Is there anything bothering you my child?"

"No nothing, I'm just turning around and around for fun"

Toriel didn't seem convinced, so Frisk changed the subject.

"Uh… do you know how to get out of this place? I mean I really want to get back to the surface."

" ! Why do you wish to do such a dangerous venture?"

"Because I want to go back to the surface, I guess?"

"I have seen many come and go. They have all been slain by Asgore or the royal guard! I will not see another perish!"

Frisk never heard anything after Asgore because a flashback took up all her attention.

 _'"You see this barrier? This is what keeps all monsters trapped down here." "I did not wish for this war to happen, but perhaps it inevitable."_

 _Asgore raised his trident in the glow of the sun. Sunlight streaming down on to the blood red metal._

 _"Today Monster kind will rise and defeat humanity!"_

 _As he charged, the first shot out of many was fired, piercing straight through his chest. It was just a normal bullet. No armor penetration, no specially designed payloads, just a normal rifle shot. Even with it only being the first casualty, it showed the monsters just how powerful the humans of that timeline where. They had managed to take the king of monsters down with just one shot.'_

When the flashback ended, Toriel was gone and the trapdoor was opened. Cautiously Frisk ventured down into the depths of the cellar. The air was musty and filled with years of disuse. Cobwebs and dust covered the entire room. Not a single square inch spared.

At the end of the cellar, standing in front of a large door was Toriel. At closer inspection she was summoning fireballs. Realizing that this was probably was the only exit, and it was her last chance at getting out, Frisk quickly sprinted toward the entrance. She got through just as the exit collapsed.

Frisk sat down and checked to see if there were any wounds. For the most part she was unharmed with just a few minor scratches, scrapes, and singes. Deciding to head onwards she picked herself and left the now collapsed exit.

There didn't seem to be much life or monsters around the pathway. All she had encountered were some rusty old traps, a rotting stand, and a bridge that nearly collapsed when she crossed it. Of course there were also all of those neat little piles of dust lying around, but she didn't pay those much attention to those. Adventuring farther on she found a couple of old abandoned shacks. Some had rusty old swords and spears, and the bigger ones had a couple of chairs and a blackboard. Like the area outside the shacks there were quite a lot of dust piles. Simply ignoring them like she did before, she journeyed on.

Soon after, she came to town called Snowdin. There wasn't much to the town. A couple of monsters here and there and maybe some dust piles in strange places. The further Frisk got into the town, the stranger it got. There were dark rifts covering the streets and buildings. There were also monsters, but they looked mutated, corrupted. Whatever was happening, it was being caused by the rifts.

Avoiding the rifts and creatures, Frisk nearly made it past half the town without any problems. Unfortunately for her, at the center of Snowdin there was a massive rift with no way around it. There were several platforms leading to the center of the rift and a house. Carefully jumping from platform to platform she made it to the center where there was a platform slightly larger than the ones she used to get there. On the center platform, lay a body. The body was pierced by a massive blue spear. When she tried kicked it, there was no reaction.

Because there were no platforms leading to the other side of the rift, Frisk hopped to the house. Surprisingly, the house was unlocked. When she stepped in, the smell of spaghetti immediately assaulted her nose. In fact, the smell was so putrid that she had to force herself not to gag. Unable to bear the smell, Frisk ran out of the house and locked the door.

Frisk hopped from platform to platform until she ended up back on the center platform. The body was still there, lying motionless.

'With all of those dark creatures I'll probably need it more than this body does.'

Ignoring the nagging feeling of dread frisk tried to pull the spear out. The first time it barely budged, nor did it the second, or third, or etc. After the umpteenth pull the spear came out. Frisk was about to leave and find another way around town when the platforms leading back the way she came disintegrated. The platform she was on started to expanding, soon the edge was only 2 meters from the edge of the rift. The body on the platform began rising, darkness from the rift invading the body, pushing it up, controlling it. When the darkness had receded, a Fish-warrior over twice her height was staring down at her. Summoning a spear, Undyne charged.

 **And… CUT!**

 **In the next chapter Frisk will face off again against Ludex Gu-I mean Undyne!**

 **Anyways, like? Hate? Want more? Either wa-**

 **Temmie: B0i!**

 **What the fuck?**

 **Who let her on the set?**

 **Sans: not meth**

 **(Screams and tearing noises are heard)**


End file.
